


100 days of 100 word dialogue prompts

by PostApocolypticAlien



Category: The X-Files
Genre: 1 prompt per day, 100 Word Drabble Challenge, F/M, dialogue prompts only challenge, post episode drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostApocolypticAlien/pseuds/PostApocolypticAlien
Summary: 100 Days.100 Words.Dialogue Prompts Only.Challenge.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 29
Kudos: 124





	1. Prompt 1: Do you want me to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> It's like 50 days of prompts(ignoring that I didn't finish the last 50 prompts) I decided to stupidly challenge myself into writing 100 word drabbles using dialogue prompts only. Probs not my smartest move but here we are. It most likely won't be everyday but I'll try to keep the chapters relatively close in days. I'm also going to attempt for each to exist in an episode. For example: this prompt is a post Leonard Betts. There may not be a direct reference to the episode but for context sake there you go. 
> 
> Post Episode: Leonard Betts | Words: 95 |

No flights available. Mulder stands in the doorway watching Scully pile clothes atop of clothes, anger radiating off her.

Was she angry at him?

She doesn’t even know he’s there.

But she’s struggle to zip up her case, he moves, she bites.

“I can do it myself!”

He should stay, Scully needs him.

“Do you want me to leave?”

The tension falls away. When she looks at him, there are tears in her eyes.

Mulder is there to gather her in his arms. Tears fall without permission, soaking his shoulder as she sinks against him.


	2. Prompt 2: I swear it won't happen again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Episode: Irresistible | Words: 100 |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @scullysexual.

With fingers gently washing the studs out of her hair, Scully’s eyes have yet to leave his. Trained on him for fear he will transform into that monster.

Mulder is intently focused upon his task. He’s far away. What is he thinking?

“I swear it won’t happen again.” Being abducted, being taken. Never again, she swears.

“No.”

“No?” Confused.

Mulder turns off the tap and hands her a towel. He is elsewhere, eyes looking off towards the bed.

“I’m sorry,” he says defeated and leaves.

_Stay_ , she wants to say as the walls of the motel room close into her.


	3. Prompt 3: I'm not jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode: Fire | Words: 100 |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @scullysexual.

“You’re jealous.”

Scully’s eyes dart from the direction Phoebe just walked towards to Mulder.

“I’m not jealous,” she protests.

Mulder gives her a knowing smile and climbs back into the car.

“Okay,” he says disappearing into the car.

Scully follows him, detesting any notion.

“I’m not,” she proclaims.

In all honesty, Scully knows she reacted oddly, there was no rational explanation to why she reacted so. It wasn’t jealously, it was…

“I just don’t like people intruding, that’s all.”

Mulder’s smile refuses to leave.

“You keep telling yourself that.”

From inside the car comes a disbelieving,

“Mulder, I’m not jealous!”


	4. Prompt Four: You can't keep doing this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season: One | Words: 97 |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @scullysexual

“You can’t keep doing this.”

Mulder spins around.

“Doing what?”

“This,” Scully says her arms crossing over her. “Hiding information from me, making me look stupid.” She’s pissed.

But so is Mulder; at the people inside that room, at her…

“I think I’m the one who’s always looking stupid, Scully.”

Especially now she’s here to counter every theory he has.

He goes to walk away, Scully grabs onto his arm.

“Can we just agree for you to tell me everything on the case?”

Mulder pouts but agrees anyway. This issue remained: he just didn’t trust her still.


	5. Prompt 5: I'm going to take care of you, okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode: Sein und Zeit | Words: 96 |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @scullysexual

She stays with him. Lays in the bed he refuses to sleep in, with him snuggled against her chest, legs rolled up, one caught between her knees.

She stays up, strokes her fingers through his hair while his breath evens out.

She thinks he’s asleep when she whispers, “I’m going to take care of you, okay.”

His eyes open and they blink, staring up at her like some scared, wounded child.

And maybe that’s just what he is.

No words are spoken, Mulder just cuddles in closer, a new batch of tears soaking through her shirt. 


	6. Prompt Six: You can't die. Please don't die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode: One Breath | Words: 84 |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @scullysexual

He sits vigil at her bed as the clock hands move to 17 minutes past 8.

They’re ripping his apartment apart right now but Mulder doesn’t think about that. He focuses on Scully. With the tape gone, he could kid himself she was sleeping , not so different to her snoozing beside him during a stakeout.

It’s the memory which has him reaching for her hand. Cold.

It startles him.

Tears form as he moves closer, whispering.

“You can’t die. Please don’t die, Scully.”


	7. Prompt 7: You did what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season: One | Words: 87 |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @scullysexual

Disbelief. Had his by-the-book partner really done that?

“You did what?!” He’s still surprised.

“They were saying mean things about you,” says Scully with a shrug.

“You pushed him over?”

“No, I moved him to another spot.”

Mulder chuckles. “They say you pushed him over.”

“Well, men can exaggerate.”

He’s shocked.

“I didn’t know you liked me enough to defend me.”

“We’re partners, Mulder. We’re meant to have each other’s backs.”

She resumes with her task with normalcy. Perhaps he could grow to like her after all. 


	8. Prompt 8: Were you going to tell me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season: Eight [Mulder's return] | Words: 119 |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This refused to be 100 words.
> 
> tumblr: @scullysexual.

“Were you ever going to tell me?”

Scully stands holding medical records. The floor drops beneath him. Mulder doesn’t need to ask what they are.

“I was planning to,” he tells her.

She throws the records down on the table.

“When? Tomorrow? Next year? Or maybe when it finally killed you!”

Something within him snaps.

“Like you told me when you were dying of cancer?”

She scoffs. “That was different.”

“How?”

“ Because I didn’t love you like that then.”

She’s won, got him beat, yet…

“It hurt you couldn’t tell me immediately.”

She catches what he’s doing, crosses her arms.

“It’s not the same,” she tells him defiantly.

He watches her go, binning the records on her way.


	9. Prompt 9: Don't ask me that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post episode: Sein und Zeit | words: 100 | Sequel to prompt 5 |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @scullysexual. Feel free to send any messages to me over there :)

It’s morning. He wakes exhausted from crying.

Scully is sleeping. Her perfume has evaporated leaving just her natural body scent.

He snuggles closer to her chest, desperate to sleep. It’s this movement that wakes her up. He looks up at her.

She’s his best friend, he realises. Who stayed the night on an uncomfortable couch.

The only person he could never live without.

“Marry me.”

Rightly so, she’s taken aback. Her features soften, fingers comb through his hair, his eyes close.

“Don’t ask me that,” she says gently.

He’s about to ask why when there’s a knock on the door.


	10. Prompt 10: I might have had a few shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Episode: The Blessing Way | Words: 100 |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happiness doesn't exist in my world.
> 
> Tumblr: @scullysexual. Feel free to message me there :)

Her face is red and flushed. Pupils big. She keeps giggling.

“Scully, are you drunk?” Mulder asks.

More giggling. He’s never heard her giggle so much. He wants to hear it more.

“I might have had a few shots,” Scully admits.

Mulder smiles. From the look of her, she’s had more than a few.

“Come on.” He reaches for her hand. “I’ll drive you home.”

She’s sleeping when he reaches her apartment. Soft snores, drooling. It’s sweet but the reason for her state lingers.

Mulder moves over to press a kiss against her cheek.

“I’m sorry about your sister, Scully.”


	11. Prompt 11: What's with the box?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post: I Want To Believe | Words: 100 |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would've been better had I not been trying to write it in a crowded room.
> 
> Tumblr: @scullysexual.

They meet in the living room; Mulder coming out of his office and Scully headed to the door.

He had no idea she was even here.

Mulder smiles in way of greeting before his eyes flitter down to the box she holds and the smile fades.

Even Scully knows she’s been caught out.

“What’s with the box?” Mulder asks.

But he already knows already what the box is for and his heart deflates in his chest.

“We’ll talk about it, okay?” She’s already moving back to the door.

“Scully…” he tries.

“We’ll talk about it.”

She’s gone. Mulder is left.


	12. Prompt 12: Say it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode: Ascension | Words: 100 |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @scullysexual

She was gone. He was too slow.

Barry mutters to himself.

Duane Barry, Mulder thinks with anger, someone he once pitied.

In his hand he holds Scully’s cross, the sight of it inducing more anger.

Mulder spins. “Where is she?” His voice is low, dangerous.

“They took her,” Barry says.

It’s not answer. Mulder stalks towards him and yanks him back by his hair.

“Say it!” he demands.

Barry’s eyes are wild.

“I hope they’re not hurting her too much.”

Mulder’s fist plummets Barry’s face over and over. The edges of Scully’s cross break his skin. Their blood mixing together. 


	13. Prompt 13: Are you done with that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season: Three | Words: 100 |

He’s on his way to the trash can when there’s a knock on the door. A new rule implanted by Scully.

He places his rubbish down and answers.

“I was wondering if you had—” Her eyes fall to the pile of fries that sit waiting to be binned.

“Are you done with that?” she asks instead.

A slight smile, Mulder hands the food over.

“I must warn you: They’re not very good.”

Already she’s eating them.

“I don’t care, I’m starving.”

Mulder chuckles and mutters something about eating substantial food.

“So, what did you want me to give you?”


	14. Prompt 14: Are you still awake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Episode: The Truth | Words: 89 |

“Are you still awake?”

He isn’t, not really but he can hear the tiredness and fatigue, but most importantly, the worry in her voice.

“I am if you are.”

He feels her smile.

“I keep thinking somebody’s going to bust the door down.”

In response, Mulder looks to the door. The motel is cheap and the wind rattles it.

“They won’t,” Mulder says, tightening his arms around her. “And even if they do, I’ll stop them.”

There’s a long silence between them before,

“Not if I stop them first.”


	15. Prompt 15: This is all your fault!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season: five | Words: 100 |

There’s a searing pain in his foot, so bad it wakes him up.

Mulder sits up, ripping off the cover. Physically his foot is fine yet the pain…

He lays back down in the darkness, willing it to stop hurting.

Beside him his cell phone rings.

“Mulder,” he says through gritted teeth.

“Mulder, it’s me,” Scully’s voice sounds through. “I won’t be in work today, I’ve broke my foot.”

It all clicks.

“This is all your fault!”

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing, nothing. Just give me a second, I’ll come visit.”

He hangs up the phone just as his foot stops hurting.


	16. I shouldn't be in love with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 77.

She has nothing to say. She just stands there gaping at him.

Mulder chances a glance up. He’s almost scared of her reaction, scared to continue on.

But he does.

“I shouldn’t be in love with you,” he repeats. “But I am. So much that it causes physical pain sometimes.”

She falls towards him then, hugging his head to her chest while kissing the top of his hair.

“I shouldn’t be in love with you either, Mulder.”


	17. Prompt 17: I could kill you right now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 99.

The engine gives out, the car stalling to a stop.

“Fuck,” says Mulder.

They’ve stopped in the middle of a dirt road in Nowhere, Nowhereville. Scully sighs, exasperated.

“I could kill you right now,” she seethes. Maybe it was a little uncalled for but she hadn’t wanted to come on this case anyway.

“How is this my fault?” Mulder asks offended. He tries the car. Nothing.

“Just call somebody,” Scully tells him as she clambers out the car.

Her back to him, Mulder pulls a face and mimics her words and expression all the while pulling out his phone. 


	18. Prompt 18: Just admit that I'm right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 100.

She keeps throwing him a shit-eating grin.

The case had been a bust- it turns out it wasn’t an X-File after all. Scully’s theory had been right.

“What?” Mulder asks, looking up from his report. A game they played- the loser writes the reports.

“Just admit that I’m right,” Scully says still grinning.

Mulder shakes his head.

“I never make you do that,” he says.

Scully shrugs and waits.

Mulder guesses his pride could bear it. Anyway, how often does this happen?

“Fine,” he says reluctantly. “You were right.”

He hadn’t seen her smile so much since their first year.


	19. Chapter 19: That doesn't even make sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 99

He shows up at her door singing words of a Big Foot sighting.

“Why don’t you take your girlfriend?” Scully asks, resisting the urge to slam the door in his face.

“Diana?” he asks, confused.

It answers it all.

“What I don’t understand is how you can be in a relationship with somebody you supposedly hate.”

Mulder rolls his eyes as Scully pulls a face.

“You know, that doesn’t even make sense.”

“Scully.” He hands the article towards her. “I’m sorry. Please come with me.”

Her defensives fall and she waivers. She waivers because against everything she loves him.


	20. Prompt 20: That's (was) irrational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 95 | I've altered the prompt slightly |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to message me on tumblr please go to @scullysexualwrites- My main blog is closed for the time being.

“You really came after me?”

They sit on his bed, a plate of hospital food between them.

“Did you think I wouldn’t?” Mulder asks.

Unconscious, Scully hadn’t thought anything. In that tube, seeing him there, she thought she had died.

“It was irrational,” she says shaking her head.

Mulder smiles. “Would you expected anything different?”

Her own smile breaks out across her face as she chuckles.

“No.”

His smile does leave, however, as he looks sheepishly at her.

“I might need help paying for the costs, though.”

It earns him a punch in the arm. 


	21. Prompt 21: You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention that much, you didn't have to go to such extremes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 75 | Words: 215 (yes I know)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically failed my own challenge but really this has become about just writing every day (5 days a week) than writing 100 words. I'm still going to try to make some 100 words but it's not a priority anymore. Also, I like the length of this, it works. 
> 
> Also doing the prompts randomly so you'll get what prompt it is originally.

She’s confused when she wakes as to what happened, where she is.

Slowly, her surroundings begin to take shape; a hospital room and Mulder sat beside her holding her hand.

“You fainted, straight into my arms,” he says as way of explanation off of her look.

The memory returns of her eyesight going blurry, her body crashing into Mulder. Her cheeks heat up with mortification but Mulder is smiling.

“You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” He’s joking but Scully is still embarrassed; she fainted in front of all those people.

Mulder notices, for his expression changes and he squeezes her hand.

“Hey,” he says bringing her attention back to him. “Nobody will think any less of you,” he tells her reading her mind. “They all know you’re ill.”

It was some consolation but Scully still knew her performance would be talk of the town.

“I swiped your chart.” He produces the information, handing it towards her. “Thought you’d want to look at it yourself.”

Scully smiles, accepting it with a _thanks_. She’s expecting him to leave but he doesn’t move.

“Don’t you have somewhere you need to be, Mulder?” Like at work.

But Mulder shakes his head. “The only place I need to be is here.”


	22. Prompt 22: I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you're okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 45 | Words: 197 |

He dials her number with his heart still racing.

That dream felt too real; a memory or a premonition. It doesn’t matter if it’s 4am and this is inappropriate, the call must be made.

“Scully.”

Relief floods through him at the sound of her sleepy voice. She’s okay.

“Sorry,” he begins to apologise. “I just had a nightmare about you and wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

He feels foolish. Of course she is okay, he’s not physic- that’s not even a real thing.

There’s a pause before her voice sounds through the speaker again sounding much more awake and alert.

“Thank you, Mulder,” she says, sincere. “I’m okay, I promise.”

He appreciates it, says as much.

He expects her to hang up but she doesn’t and he can’t bring himself to press the button either.

“Do you want me to stay up with you?” she asks softly.

He should say no, she deserves sleep but he is weak, the sound of her voice comforting after his dream, and so he answers with _yes._

They stay up talking about nothing and only do they both hang up when he hears Scully’s 6:30am alarm sound in the background.


	23. Prompt 23: I'm sorry, what? I keep getting lost in your eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 56 | Words: 134 |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as queequegwrites.

She’s talking about something but Mulder cannot hear the words. It’s something she’s passionate about though, he can tell it is by the way her eyes light up, glowing in the early morning sun. Bluer than he has ever seen them and so capitivating he thinks he could drown in them.

“Mulder, are you even listening to me?”

“I’m sorry, what?” he asks surprised at how dazed he really sounds. “I keep getting lost in your eyes.”

An embarrassed smile appears across her face, the offended look she’d given him falling away as her cheeks turn red. She is warm.

“Oh, Mulder,” she says in that soft, caring way. “Would you like me to start again?”

Mulder nods even though he knows there’s no point. Right now he is victim to her beautiful eyes.


	24. Prompt 24: I'm not going to apologise for this. Not anymore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 27 | Words: 176 |

They needed to talk.

Maybe the middle of the work day wasn’t the right time but lately it hadn’t been feeling like any time was right.

Her little runaway act this morning making it seem like everything she was saying about choice and paths ring false in his ears.

“I feel used, Scully,” he’s telling her.

“Oh, Mulder—” comes her sigh and a roll of her eyes silently telling him to stop it.

“No!” he cuts in. “I’m not going to apologise for this. Not anymore.” Her mouth closes and she listens.

“I love you, Scully.” Words he said last night when she was sleeping. “I love you so much it physically hurts.” He struggles to keep the emotions out of his voice.

She tries to walk towards him, to embrace him but Mulder finds himself pushing her away.

“No, Scully,” he’s saying, standing up from his desk. “Not until you’ve figured out where you stand.”

He grabs his jacket, intending to go on a walk somewhere, leaving her there to figure it out herself.


	25. Prompt 25: I've been in love with you my entire life. Ever since the day I first met you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt No: 58 | Words: 261 |

They don’t talk about it. They accept that over time their partnership evolved into something else. They don’t like to mess with it, some silent stupid superstition and despite Scully proclaiming she doesn’t believe in such things she doesn’t talk about it either.

Until tonight. Day 62 of running. Naked skin warm and soft against each other.

“When did you realise you loved me?” is muttered shyly and quietly into his shoulder.

A smile flitters across Mulder’s face, knowing just what the answer to that was.

“I’ve been in love with you my entire life.”

Scully lifts her head from his chest, looking so much younger in the shadows with curls hanging freely around her face.

“You haven’t known me your entire life,” she says with a frown.

Mulder chuckles, sliding a hand through her hair, combing the curls that feel like satin in his fingertips. Scully shuts her eyes and mewls.

“No, but it feels like I have.” He sighs as her eyes reopen still asking.

“Okay,” he says serious now. “Ever since the day I first met you.”

Her eyes widen but she doesn’t say anything.

He doesn’t ask her the same question back. He knows anyway. Right about her cancer diagnosis when he read her diary.

So when she speaks, it shocks him. Has warmth running through his body that has nothing to do with the heat of the room or the physical heat radiating from their entwined body. His heart explodes with love.

“I’ve been in love with you ever since the day I first met you.”


	26. Prompt Twenty Six: You are the single best thing that's ever happened to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt no: 71 | Words: 215 |

She’s shivering against him. No matter the blankets they have surrounding them, no matter his own body heat radiating off him nor how he clutches her to him, she’s still freezing.

Their money hadn’t been sent yet, they have no way of finding out why. They used the last bit of money to eat.

Sleeping rough on the street had been their only option tonight. Mulder had agreed to keep watch, make sure nobody stole their stuff. The idea was for Scully to sleep but it seemed like the cold had other plans.

Mulder keeps his eyes peeled on the alleyway entrances all the while trying to warm Scully’s hands in his own, blowing his hot breath onto them.

“You are the single best thing that has ever happened to me.”

It comes out as a whisper, barely loud enough for Mulder to hear but he does and his love for her grows ten times larger.

Even out here, the tip of her nose red, cold, she still thinks the world of him.

He brings her closer to him, trying to protect her from the cold, from the night. He lets his eyes wander from the entrances for a second to bury his face into her hair.

“Merry Christmas, Scully,” he says.

“Merry Christmas, Mulder.”


	27. Prompt 27: This is, by far, the dumbest thing you've ever done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt no: 32 | Words: 351 |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to ariverofsongs and burritoscully for giving me these ideas.

Christmas Day 2005 was the day Mulder decided he hated Christmas decorations. More specifically, Christmas decorations that looked like food.

Mulder hadn’t intended on causing a scene. Actually, he’d wanted to do the opposite but these damn decorations had other ideas.

His first Christmas with the Scullys and he’d ruined it by throwing up around the food. By choking on the decorations and throwing up. Nobody wanted to eat after that, not that Mulder blamed them, mushed up carrots, stomach acid and bits of plastic weren’t on today’s menu originally.

“This is, by far, the dumbest thing you’ve ever done,” Scully tells them. They’re in the bathroom, Mulder cleaning up, Scully’s arms crossed and looking pissed.

He rinses his mouth out with mouthwash.

“How was I suppose to know they weren’t real?” he asked. Is she really blaming him?

“I don’t know,” Scully answers, she begins sarcastically searching around for an answer. “Oh maybe because they felt like plastic.”

She has a point, he supposes but still, she can’t blame this on him.

“I bet people hate me even more now.” He’s met with people’s disapproving opinions of him daily, most of the time they don’t bother him, but he wanted to prove to Scully’s family- big family- that he wasn’t some blundering oaf. Guess he’d only just proved that fact.

At his sorrow, Scully’s arms relax, her anger falling away. She approaches him, grasping onto his hands and pulling him into her embrace.

“No Mulder, they don’t hate you it was just a mistake.” He buries his head into her shoulder. “Besides, you’re not the first to have ate the decorations.” He can hear her grin and his ears perk up. “Bill once ate them, too.”

Mulder laughs, feeling a lot better about the whole ordeal now. He pulls away.

“Tell your mom I’m sorry for ruining her dinner.”

“Mulder, you’re not the first person who’s vomit she’s had to clean up and you probably won’t be the last.” They begin making their way out of the bathroom. “Just only eat the food that feels like food from now on.”


	28. Prompt 28: I need you to forgive me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt no: 50 | Words: 151 |

“Scully, I—”

Scully looks up at him, waiting for him to say something to her. Mulder had been unable to rid himself of the guilt, his stomach in knots.

“What’s wrong, Mulder?” she asks her voice coarse from crying.

“I need you to forgive me,” he says. It’s finally out. A lump forms in his throat, his lips fighting into a sad smile.

“Forgive you for what?” she’s asking.

He motions to his sister’s empty hospital bed. “This. Everything. All of it.” He is disgusted with himself. He shouldn’t be begging for her forgiveness, he has no right too.

Scully clutches him in her arms. She’s now the one giving him comfort when it should be the other way around.

“Oh, Mulder…” A hand is combing through his hair, Mulder grasps onto her unable to stop the tears falling. “There’s nothing to forgive.”

Mulder shakes his head, wanting to believe.


	29. Prompt 29: I don't care what they said, it doesn't mean shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt no: 99 | Words: 430 |

A lot of things are said to Scully; by perps, lab-rats, law enforcement officers they work with, other agents back home. She is asked on dates, wolf-whistled at from across the street, lewd comments shouted at her. Mulder says nothing. Showing his macho-ness infuriated her just as much as the whistles and comments besides, he knows Scully can handle herself.

Yet, it would all stop if people just knew.

“I think we should say something.”

He waits by the water fountain, listening as fellow agents who should be respecting her talk about her in ways that should never be discussed in a workplace environment. Still, Mulder keeps his mouth shut, his jaw clenched in anger.

“Say something about us?” Scully is searching through a file, barely listening to anything being said.

“Us,” says Mulder. He’s kissed her, flirted with her, fucked her like he never would again. Whatever this thing is, whenever I turned into what it is, Mulder was done keeping it a secret.

Scully halts her hands. She’s unsure, possibly worried about becoming public. It was her idea to stay quiet and Mulder understands why. While they see each other as equals in a two-man department, in layman’s terms he is still the senior agent, perhaps somebody would go as far as to say her superior. There was very much a valid reason as to why Scully wanted to keep quiet about this.

“It’s against the rules,” Scully says slowly. “Fraternizing—”

Mulder rolls his eyes unable to listen to her reason. She does this a lot, in all manner of things and Mulder would agree if she really felt that way, if it were her words but they’re not, they’re somebody else’s. Rules she just can’t let go of.

“Oh fuck that, Scully!” He yells and a few agents look at them. Mulder sees her eyes dart around with embarrassment. Quietly this time, he continues. “I don’t care they said, it doesn’t mean shit to me.” He holds her arm, gently, moving his hand up and down it. “I care about your fears but only if they are your own, not hiding behind some Bureaucratic bullshit.”

He wants them to know. All these people who feel like they can talk which ways about her, he wants them to know that she is his and not anyone else’s.

Scully looks at him, mulling his words over before she finally nods and Mulder smiles.

“But not right now, okay,” she tells him. “We’ll talk about it. Tonight.”

Mulder nods. He is okay with that. He is fine with that.


	30. Prompt 30: Talk to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt no: 64 | Words: 202

The bath water is still running but Mulder is filled with an unexplainable feeling that something is wrong.

He discards the overnight bag on the bed and heads towards the door. He knocks three times against the wood.

“Scully?” No answer.

Mulder knocks again, speaking a little louder.

“Scully, talk to me.”

He has a vision of Pfaster crawling out of the tub ready to finish her off. It makes him worry more, pound on the door a little more.

But it is just an image created by his mind. Scully stands in front of him, tear-stained but otherwise looking as he left her.

“What’s wrong?” he asks her bringing her towards his chest.

“I can’t—” She motions towards the tub.

“Hang on.” He walks towards the bath, rids himself of his clothes and climbs in. Scully stares at him with uncertainty.

“I’ll be with you the whole time,” he assures holding out his hand.

It’s some consolation and Scully peels the robe from her body.

He joins her for baths most of the time from then on. Drives all the way to Georgetown on one occasion. Mulder grows a fondness for them and never refuses the opportunity to join her.


	31. Prompt 31: See, was that so bad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt no: 88 | Words: 148 |

Mulder’s heart sinks when he sees how much blood is soaking her sleeve. Scully is clutching her arm, trying not to show how much it hurts in her facial expressions.

“You should get that checked out,” he’s telling her bringing her arm closer to his body to inspect it himself. “Hey!” he shouts to a nearby EMT.

Scully is trying to yank her arm out of his grasp.

“Mulder, it is fine,” she is insisting through clenched teeth.

“Just humour me, Scully.”

While Scully is busy with the EMT, Mulder occupies himself with checking on the other victims, checking that the man responsible for hurting Scully is actually dead.

A few minutes later he sees his partner exiting the ambulance, her maimed arm now bandaged.

“See?” he begins, walking towards her. “Was that so bad?”

“Shut up, Mulder.”

Scully won’t admit that her arm was much better now.


	32. Prompt 32: You weren't supposed to laugh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt no: 31 | Episode: The Goldberg Variation | Words: 133

“I made a fool of myself in Maggie Lupone’s apartment, didn’t I?”

“When you fell through the floor?” Scully asks. They sit on Mulder’s couch, Scully curled up and content beside him. “That was pretty funny,” she adds finding it difficult to suppress her smirk at the memory.

Mulder is wounded. “You weren’t supposed to laugh!” he cries. “Besides, my ass is still hurting from that fall.”

“Want me to check it out for you?” her smile has yet to go away.

“Not if you keep laughing at me,” Mulder pouts.

“Well,” says Scully, adjusting herself. “It’s safe to say who is the handyman in this relationship.”

His arm wrapping around her, he smirks to himself.

“Yeah, you can fix my pipes any time.”

The joke earns him a punch to the arm.


	33. Prompt 33: Let's move in together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre episode: Requim | words: 112 |

Soft skin. Warm bodies. Legs tangled and entwined, uncertain where one begins and the other ends. The sun setting through the curtains still open. A sleepy Scully and a content Mulder.

His fingers sooth up and down her body, still in awe that he even gets to touch her like this. Scully smiles up at him and Mulder’s heart overflows with love. He boops her on the nose with his other hand, causing her face to scrunch up in response. He lets out a laugh, holding her impossibly closer.

“Let’s move in together,” he suggests in the quiet dusk.

Scully hums in agreement.

“I’d like that.”


	34. Prompt 34: That is almost exactly the opposite of what I meant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post ep: 731 | words: 190 |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt has been modified in the fic slightly to fit

A smile forms on his lips when he sees Scully walking towards him.

“Hey Scully, you O- Ow!” She punches him in the arm, a pissed off look written across her features.

“What was that for?” Mulder cries.

“I told you not to jump on the train.”

Mulder lets go off his arm, a fain look of realisation appearing on his face.

“That’s what you said,” he says. “I dropped the phone—”

“And you did the exact opposite of what I meant,” she cuts in. Mulder thinks he hears the slightest hint of worry in her voice though he has no time to fully register it before her body is smashing into his, arms clutching him in an embrace.

“Your such an idiot,” is muffled into his chest.

Smiling, his own arms wrap around her, awkwardly tapping her on the head.

“I didn’t know you cared about me that much,” he admits.

“Are you kidding?” she answers gently. She lets go of him, stepping back, her usual frown appearing on her face. “You’re still an idiot, though.”


	35. Prompt 35: I'm not good enough for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post ep: Existence | Words: 259 |

Scully finds him sitting out on the fire escape. The rain falls down and based on the condition of his t-shirt he’s been out here for some time.

“Mulder, come back inside before you catch a cold.”

Mulder sits hunched over on one of the steps.

“Sorry I woke you, Scully,” is all he says, He doesn’t move and Scully proceeds to climb out of the window to join him.

“You didn’t,” she tells him. “William needed feeding.” She sits down beside him.

Despite the rain and hour it is surprisingly warm out.

Mulder makes a sound at the mention of their son’s name. His eyes are glued to the black metal.

“I’m not good enough for you.” He sounds sad, angry, disappointed. Scully’s heart bleeds. “I’m not good enough for Will, for any of this,” he goes on.

Scully shakes her head furiously. “That’s not true, Mulder. You _are_ enough.” Tears fall from her eyes.

Mulder looks at her, his expression a mixture of sad and apologetic. He reaches out to wipe the tears away with his fingers. When he goes to pull away, Scully is clutching his hand, kissing it over and over again.

“I want us to be a family Mulder,” she whispers. “Me, you, and William.”

He pulls his hand away and looks to the sky. “We’re not safe here.”

Scully follows his gaze. All she sees is a black canvas with sparkling lights. Pretty, harmless, a façade.

“Then take us somewhere safe,” she says looking at him.

Inside, William’s wails echo through the apartment.


	36. Prompt 36: You don't have to stay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post episode: Sein und Zeit | Words: 254 |

The sun is setting behind the curtains. Mulder is exhausted. The crying, the grief, the pathetic way he came; shaking, a string of ‘sorrys’ falling in tandem from his lips.

His body is crushing her, he knows but she is his life source right now, the last thing tethering him to this world.

“It’s okay,” she tells him, sweet and gentle, her fingers running through his hair at the nape of his neck. “It was for you.” She kisses his temple and he falls in love with her even more.

Some time has passed, the floor is hard, his arm numb and uncomfortable. He should move them to a bed or even the couch but the energy required just isn’t there.

Scully’s eyes are shut, her body bare and warm. It draws him in, he places a leg over hers. She wakes and smiles sadly at him.

He smiles sadly back.

With his thumb he traces her nose, her lips. It’s getting late, shadows have begin to swarm the living room.

“You don’t have to stay,” he whispers. He’ll be okay he tries to convince himself.

Scully shakes her head, taking his hand and tucking it towards her warm chest.

“I want to.”

He wants her to stay.

“Cold,” he says. His body starts to shiver.

Scully reaches up to grab the blanket from the couch and wraps it around them.

“Sleep Mulder,” she says kissing his brow.

Mulder closes his eyes, safe in Scully’s arms, the last two people left in the world.


	37. Prompt 37: Do you think they could've loved me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Episode: Existence | Words: 221 |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @Burritoscully for giving me this idea.

He wonders if he could do it. If he has it in him to be the father Will needs and wants.

Scully is a natural, knowing what and when her baby needs something. Mulder stands around like a headless chicken. Will cries and he looks to Scully for answers.

“It’s practice, Mulder,” she tells him. “I’m learning, too.”

_But you’re already good,_ he wants to say. Instead he just smiles at her attempt to make him feel better.

“You’ve come from a happy family, it’s ingrained in you.”

She snuggles up against him, nuzzles his shoulder. “I don’t think that has anything to do with it.” She peppers kisses against his skin. “And you shouldn’t either.”

Safe in the comfort of Scully’s home and arms, Will in his own, he keeps his eyes towards the child as he speaks.

“Do you think they could’ve loved me?” he asks quietly.

“Who?”

“My parents. Had Sam not been taken away.”

She takes hold of his cheek gently pulling his face to look at her.

“Mulder, they should’ve loved you anyway.” She kisses his forehead, his nose, and finally his lips. Mulder turns back to Will still sleeping soundly in his arms.

“I’ll try my best to always love you, Buddy.” He presses a kiss to his son’s head. “I’m sorry if I fail.”


	38. Prompt 38: Just wait a second.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternative baseball scene from The Unnatural? | Words: 280 |

“Mulder, will you let me see, please?”

Scully almost trips over her own foot. The only thing keeping her upright is Mulder standing behind her. His hands over her eyes. _I have a surprise for you,_ he told her.

“Just wait a second,” Mulder says. “We’re nearly there.”

They come to a stop. Mulder removes his hands from her face, tells her to open her eyes.

At first Scully is confused. It’s just a baseball pitch.

Mulder swings a bat over his shoulder and asks, “You ever played baseball, Scully?”

“No,” she answers. She wasn’t lying, hitting a ball with a piece of wood just never appealed to her.

“Well get over here, let me teach you.”

She stays right where she is.

“Is this the surprise, Mulder?” she asks watching him hit the ball. It soars towards the fence. Would that be considered a homerun?

“Consider it a late birthday present.” He points to where he stands. “You, here now.”

Scully purposely forgets to mention that Mulder was off on a lead with Fowl-Face on her birthday.

“Or an early one.” Intrigued, she wanders over to him. “It is statistically closer to February now.”

His arms wrap around her waist bringing the two impossibly close. Scully coughs, trying to keep her mind focused, ignoring all the Mulder that surrounds her.

“Scully, shut up about statistics and just hit the ball.”

She laughs, real and loud, a sound that’s been absent for longer than either care to remember.

She does as he says, hips before hands and the like, and as she hits the ball thoughts of Fowleys, forgotten birthdays, and even files marked with X fly from her mind.


	39. Prompt 39: Before I do this, I need you to know that I've always loved you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Episode: Requiem | Words: 181 |

She sits on the bed watching as Mulder putters about, placing things into his overnight bag. She can’t help feeling guilty, worried about what he’s about to go into.

He catches her staring and with a sigh stops what he’s doing. With his hand, he gently tips her head up.

“Before I do this, I need you to know that I have always loved you.”

Tears come to her eyes. It sounds like a goodbye.

His hand leaves her chin and Mulder continues with his task, Scully’s head drops back down. Her hands move to the back of her neck, fumbling with the clasp of her necklace. Once undone, she holds the cross out towards him.

“Promise me you’ll come back.”

Mulder stares at the gold knowing what it means to the both of them.

He nods and bends his head towards her. Gently, Scully reclasps the necklace around Mulder’s neck.

Their foreheads fall against each other’s, the cross dangles between them.

“Bring it back to me,” Scully tells him.

Mulder kisses her and nods.

“I will,” he says. “I promise.”


	40. Prompt 40: Look at me, just breathe okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the run era | Words: 413 |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: panic attacks.

She wakes to a hard kick against her leg. Moans reach up to her ears and it’s as though her body knows what’s happening before his brain does.

Scully flicks on the lamp, an orange glow lighting up the room. Mulder thrashes about next to her, still asleep, unaware of what’s happening.

He was having a nightmare.

It’s Scully’s first encounter with a Mulder nightmare in person. Usually she’ll get a call when he’s awake and calm. She would usually stay on the line until his soft snores would tell her she’s lost him to the world.

She had no idea how violent they could be. The blanket thrown off him, his legs kicking and thrashing, no wonder he kicked her. He’s muttering words and crying and Scully knows she must wake him.

She begins shaking him, calling his name.

“Let go of me,” he yells, freeing himself of her grasp.

“Mulder, it’s me!” she shouts above him.

It seems to wake him, his eyes opening suddenly.

Before Scully can react, Mulder has her pinned beneath him, a strong grip on her wrists.

She isn’t scared but her heart does beat quickly against her chest regardless.

“Scully,” he says breathless. He becomes aware of their position, of her underneath him, and rips himself off her.

“Scully, I’m—” he begins to sob, balling into tears, trying to move away from her as quick as possible.

Scully is fast to react, untangling the covers from her legs and crawling over to him.

She hears the sound of his breathing beginning to quicken, hyperventilate, a panic attack coming on.

“Mulder.” She grabs his face. “Look at me. Just breathe okay, breathe.”

He starts shaking his head, muttering he cannot breathe.

“Yes, you can,” Scully tells him. “Look at me and breathe. Watch me.”

He nods, focusing on her and together, in sync, they breathe in and out. Finally, Mulder’s breath regulates.

He collapses onto the bed, taking Scully with him as he does so.

“I don’t want to talk,” he mumbles into her neck.

“That’s okay, we don’t have to.” She runs her fingers through his hair in a continuous soothing motion, calming him.

“I don’t want anything bad to happen you,” he says after a while of silence.

She kisses the tip of his nose.

“It won’t, I have you, the same way you have me.”

He shuts his eyes, breathing her in.

“Love you,” he says.

Scully smiles.

“I love you too, Mulder.”


	41. Prompt 41: I fell in love with my best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> revival era | words: 659 | this prompt has been modified a lot

The porch swing experienced many issues upon completion; the original was built by one Fox Mulder, an instant red flag as Mulder wasn’t known for his handyman skills. The swing had collapsed soon after while Mulder was testing it out.

He rebuilt it, strong and sturdier than previously but it hadn’t been strong enough to withstand the storm that had it ripping across the porch, a piece smashing into the living room window late at night- that hadn’t been a pleasant wake up call.

The porch was without it’s swing for a long time after that. The porched looked sad. Lonely and empty in the same way Scully had been feeling since Mulder had started spending more time locked away in his office, a promise to build a new swing soon.

Scully had left before that promise was made into a reality.

She returns to that very same porch tonight. Sat occupying that space is a swing, a card, and a Mulder.

He stopped sending birthday cards two years into their split.

“Happy birthday,” he says sheepishly. “I even got you a present.” He moves across, patting the seat he just vacated.

Scully sits down tentatively. Their reopened department brought them together. No longer are there missed calls or forgotten voicemails asking how one is doing. They talk, about the case mostly, but they never talk in person after work. Tonight is special.

Scully opens the envelope. A bear holding coloured balloons, HAPPY BIRTHDAY written in caps above it. Scully still liked bears, she thought the babies were cute.

She opens the card and the first sentence makes her pause, her stomach drop. She wants to run.

Sprawled in his ugly, messy handwriting is:

“To my best friend, who I have always been in love with.”

Scully looks at him but he is looking elsewhere; his fingers, towards the trees.

Beneath the introduction reads:

“I miss you. Please come home.”

She doesn’t read the rest. She places it down beside her. The swing gently rocks.

“Mulder—”

“I bought this swing not too long after you left,” he interrupts. Scully’s mouth closes, she listens.

“I’d sit on it every night, staring towards the gate, waiting for you to appear on the gravel.”

Scully thinks of herself, alone in that first dingy apartment she’d moved into, the phone in her hand, the landline number below her thumb. One simple press and she’d be talking to him.

“The swing got mouldy,” he explains. “It rotted away and woodlice got at it.” He looks towards her then. “But I fixed it every time. I looked after it because you wanted it.” He looks away again and breathes out. He looks sad, Scully notes. “And I thought if I cared for it the way I never cared for you, somehow it would make you come back.” He laughs slightly, remembering something. “It even arrived on your birthday.”

Scully smiles. She thinks of Mulder sitting out here for hours, waiting, another version of shutting his eyes before he walked into a room and his sister magically being in there when he opened them.

“I got another chance with the swing,” he says looking at it. “I would like another chance with you.”

Scully thinks it over. She’d missed him too thought she never wanted to admit it.

“I’m not a porch swing, Mulder,” she says quietly.

He takes this as a rejection. His face falls, his head pointed down to the ground.

“But I would like to try again.” She smiles reassuringly and he smiles back.

Through the week, Scully would decorate the swing with hanging lanterns, fairy lights twisted around the back and up the sides, a blanket in a basket for the colder nights.

Together they look after their little porch swing, fixing it when it needs fixing, mending or replacing the wood if they have too and through their care for this little wooden object they manage to fix their relationship.


	42. Prompt 42: I'm yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post episode: Squeeze | Words: 197

“If you want to work with them permanently Scully, I won’t think any less of you for going to Blevins and asking for a change.”

His suggestion comes as a surprise to Scully. She thought she made herself clear on what she thought of Colton and his team of goons. And despite their differences, she thought Mulder and herself worked quite well together. They stopped Tooms, didn’t they?

“Mulder, something tells me Colton wouldn’t have rushed into my apartment like that had he been my partner instead of you.”

Mulder frowns, not quite understanding what she was saying.

“I like working with you,” she explains. A smile lights up across Mulder’s face. “It’s fun and weird and a little terrifying,” Scully smiles to herself, looking up at him. “I like it.”

Mulder continues to smile like a little boy at Christmas.

“So you’re sticking around, then?”

Scully nods an affirmative, finding herself growing attached to Mulder and his ideas, however strange and bizarre they could be sometimes.

“Yes, Mulder. I’m yours. For as long as you want me around.”

Mulder nods and looks down bashfully. “Let’s see if you’re still saying that when I get you fired.”


	43. Prompt 43: I can't believe I let you talk me into this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsters Inc AU / M/S adopt an alien universe | words: 259

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually takes place in my Mulder and Scully Adopt An Alien universe which is also a Monsters Inc AU.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” says Scully, shaking her head.

“It’ll be fine,” says Mulder with no hint of worry in his voice at all. “He looks fine.”

The ‘he’ referenced is the alien- dressed in one of Scully’s dresses from when she was younger, Mulder’s baseball hat covering his head. A ‘perfect disguise’ Mulder had said. This was stupid, they were never going to get away with this.

“And what do we tell everyone?” Scully asks as they make their way towards the Hoover Building. “Tell them it’s ‘Bring Your Child To Work Day’, didn’t you get the message?”

“If we have a child together Scully, that’s news to me.” He smiles and Scully is unimpressed.

“It’ll be fine,” Mulder assures once more. He gives her a nudge with his arm. “We get him to the basement and we’ll figure out what to do from there.” He gives her a lob-sided grin. “What could possibly go wrong?”

_What could possibly go right?_ Scully wonders, a pit in her stomach.

She looks down at their new friend who stares back up at her, his big eyes looking just as scared and worried as she feels.

Scully sighs, resigning herself to the role of mother to this alien and clutches his hand tightly in hers.

Taking the hint she is ready, Mulder opens the doors.

They’re plans crash down all around them. Men in black and other government officials swarm the foyer.

Mulder and Scully turn to each other, lost as what to do now.


	44. Prompt 44: I don't want to think of what I'd be like without you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post ep: The Truth | Words: 175

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could almost be the first part to Prompt 41.

They were together again, finally. After months of never seeing, never touching, his Scully was back in his arms, where she belonged.

He traces her bare skin with his fingers; skimming over her arm, up across her side.

He was exhausted, his body drained. They intended for their reunion to be slow, to really enjoy the feeling of being back together but once her heat at surrounded him, once she was back home, he couldn’t help himself. Next time, he promises. Next time he’ll go slow.

“I don’t want to think what I’d be like without you.”

He wouldn’t be able to carry on, he knows. The world would shatter around him. The other times, there was always the hope they would be okay, that they would see each other again.

Scully turns on her side. Her fingers skim over his face, along his nose, over his mouth. Mulder shuts his eyes, clutching her to him.

“You’ll never have to find out again.” Her kiss is a promise.

Six years later, she’ll break that promise. 


End file.
